Data Safety Monitoring Board In response to the NCI mandate, the JCCC Data and Safety Monitoring Board (DSMB) was constituted in January, 2001, and has been meeting weekly since then. Our complete DSMB plan was submitted to the NCI on 9/18/01 and approved 3/8/2002. The JCCC DSMB oversees the implementation of the data monitoring plans approved by the Protocol Review and Monitoring System/Institutional Scientific Review Committee (PRMS/ISPRC) and on file with the JCCC. The JCCC DSMB and PRMS/ISPRC have been significantly reorganized over the past 3 years and there is little overlap between the 2 committees. The administrative aspects of the DSMB are coordinated through the same office as the PRMS/ISPRC which allows for more effective communication and coordination. Partial funding for staff that supports the JCCC DSMB is requested in this application.